Wanderer
by noctum
Summary: Nous sommes en 2070. Depuis des dizaines d'années, une crise météorologique s'est abattue sur la France, rendant méconnaissable le pays que nous connaissions si bien. Des zombies sont apparus, et avec eux d'autres sortes de monstres plus affreux encore. Mathieu est un jeune homme sans histoire qui apprend à survivre dans cette société au bord de l'effondrement.


Bonjour à tous ! Me voici avec une nouvelle fic, nommée "Wanderer". C'est une fiction post-apocalyptique avec des zombies, des monstres, une catastrophe nucléaire, tout ça tout ça... Simplement, j'ai décidé de partir sur un autre point de vue : celui où la société tient bon et où les humains continuent leur petit train de vie au lieu de se cacher et de fuir. L'histoire se passe donc dans un futur alternatif, je suppose que vous aurez beaucoup de questions à la fin de ce prologue mais pas d'inquiétude, j'ai prévu de répondre à toutes ces questions au fil des chapitres. Aussi je ne m'impose pas de rythme de publications, sinon je vais me stresser et je vais clairement faire n'importe quoi. xD J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même, et pour ceux qui me suivent sur Twitter, je donnerai probablement des infos et des nouvelles au fur et à mesure.

J'ai mis un rating M parce que ça peut être gore, quand même, on parle de zombies et de monstres et de guerre ici.

Encre une fois j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de bugs d'affichage.

* * *

 **0\. L'ENFER SUR TERRE.**

L'endroit est désertique. De longs couloirs parsemés de débris et de poussière, des vitres brisées. Un lourd silence, seulement interrompu par le vent à l'extérieur et l'eau circulant dans les tuyaux de canalisation. Soudain, des bruits de pas, saccadés. Une silhouette déboule dans le corridor, courant à vive allure. C'est un homme, grand et fin, aux cheveux d'ébène et aux yeux verts, la barbe sombre et bien taillée. Il serre un 9 millimètres contre son torse, et regarde frénétiquement derrière lui, comme si quelque chose le poursuivait. Dans sa course, il heurte soudainement quelque chose et sursaute violemment, un cri de peur manquant de traverser ses lèvres pour finalement mourir au fond de sa gorge en reconnaissant la personne qu'il vient de percuter.

« Mathieu ? »

Son interlocuteur est un homme plus petit, plus jeune aussi. Essoufflé, il relève ses yeux bleus vers l'autre adulte.

« François ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. »

Mathieu ouvre la bouche, sur le point de lui répondre, mais un râle d'agonie retentit à quelques mètres d'eux. Un frisson d'horreur les traverse et ils échangent un regard paniqué. Mathieu gronde, la panique le rendant furibond :

« T'es sérieux tu t'es fais suivre par des zombies !

\- Oui bah écoutes y en a partout dans cette bibliothèque à la con ! »

La silhouette du zombie se découpe au bout du couloir. Lorsqu'il était encore humain, ce devait être un adolescent. Les habits en lambeaux, les yeux révulsés, quelques parties de son corps sont arrachées mais ses jambes demeurent intactes. Mathieu grimace.

« Il est dégueulasse. »

François hausse les sourcils et baisse le regard vers son ami.

« En même temps, on parle d'un zombie. »

Voyant le-dit zombie traverser le couloir à vive allure, ils se mettent à courir à leur tour. Quelques instant après avoir débuté leur course effrénée, ils étaient haletants, le cœur battant la chamade. La traversée des corridors se fait longue, plusieurs fois ils manquent de déraper et de chuter, sans que cela n'arrive véritablement. Le duo arrive finalement à sortir de la bibliothèque en ruines et referme la lourde porte blindée. Derrière elle, on entend le zombie gronder, probablement furieux d'avoir laissé s'échapper son dîner.

« Et du coup, pourquoi t'es venu ici, au juste ? C'est infesté de zombies, tout le monde le sait, demande Mathieu en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

\- C'est Patrick qui m'a demandé d'y aller, pour voir s'il restait des bouquins. Parce que s'il en reste, c'est forcément des livres qui datent d'avant 2035, tu vois.

\- Ça doit être bizarre de lire des textes qui datent de plusieurs dizaines d'années... »

François ne répond pas, et les deux hommes restent pensifs, scrutant la bibliothèque et les denrées qu'elle doit sûrement contenir. Un grésillement retentit soudain. C'est la radio de Mathieu, accrochée à sa veste. Le plus petit la prend dans sa main. La radio fonctionne comme un croisement entre talkie-walkie et portable. Elle avait été remise au goût du jour lorsque les lignes téléphoniques ne fonctionnaient plus hors des villes.

« C'est Antoine, signale-t-il avant de décrocher. Antoine ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- T'es à la bibliothèque avec François ? Patrick commençait à s'inquiéter et vu que François n'avait pas pris sa radio avec lui... »

Le regard accusateur de Mathieu se pose sur son ami qui ne trouve rien à répondre, gêné.

« Oui, oui. On va bien. »

Le hurlement du zombie lui coupe la parole. Antoine s'exclame, apeuré :

« Y a des zombies près de toi ?!

\- T'inquiètes, il y en a un seul et il est bloqué.

\- Tu me rassures... Bon, rentrez vite, il est bientôt 20 heures. »

Mathieu hoche la tête, salue Antoine et coupe la radio, avant de se tourner vers François qui prend la parole :

« Il a raison. Si on se fait chopper par des Purgeurs, on est morts. »

Les deux amis se hâtent de grimper sur la moto de François – Mathieu, de son côté, était venu en bus blindé – et de rentrer le plus vite possible à Nouveau-Lyon, alors que la lune monte doucement dans le ciel et que la température descend pour devenir glaciale.

 _Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis la crise de 2030. La météo, l'environnement, les habitants aussi, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre à part s'adapter. Beaucoup étaient morts dans les dix ans qui suivirent, soit infectés, soit après être tombé malade à cause du temps. L'océan avait recouvert certaines régions, comme par exemple la Bretagne ou la région PACA. Dans le nord, la nature avait repris ses droits, et les villes étaient maintenant recouvertes par d'épaisses forêts. Un énorme désert avait remplacé le Centre et la Bourgogne, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. De ce que savait Mathieu, ses parents avaient quitté très tôt Paris – en 2045 à peu près – pour rejoindre Lyon, devenu Néo-Lyon, en pleine région glaciaire. En plus de ces nouvelles conditions météorologiques, les français avaient du s'habiter à l'arrivée des monstres et des mutants, autrement appelés zombies. Les lois avaient changé, aussi. Le port des armes avait été légalisé, des cours étaient même donnés dans les écoles pour apprendre aux jeunes à se servir d'une arme. Même si le gouvernement était plus laxiste sur certaines choses, il avait aussi crée de nouvelles équipes de défense : les Purgeurs. Des soldats surentraînés, avec une mission bien précise : capturer ou tuer quiconque ne respecterait pas les règles. Se faire avoir par les Purgeurs était devenue la crainte principale des français, plus que de se faire infecter ou que de tomber sur un monstre au détour d'une rue._

Le véhicule de François se stoppa dans un crissement sonore. Mathieu retira son casque et contempla les traces de pneus contre la fine couche de neige amassée sur le béton, avant de lever les yeux sur son aîné.

« Tu rentres chez toi directement, ou tu viens dire bonjour à Antoine ? »

François réfléchit un instant, silencieux.

« Non, je pense que je vais retourner chez moi. Ma puce doit être rentrée de l'école. »

Mathieu sourit, se dirigeant vers l'entrée de son immeuble.

« Je comprend. Tu diras bonjour à la petite de ma part ! »

Ils se saluèrent avant de repartir chacun chez soi. Mathieu entendit le vrombissement de la moto de François alors qu'il montait les marches jusqu'à son appartement. Il entra chez lui, au 4ème. D'après ce qu'il percevait, Antoine, son colocataire et ami d'enfance, était sous la douche. Il posa sa veste sur le porte manteaux mais ne prit pas la peine de se déchausser. Il entrait dans le salon quand un grognement sourd le fit se figer. Il prit attention à ne plus faire un bruit, son cœur se mettant à battre furieusement, un filet de sueur coulant le long de sa tempe. Il reconnaissait ce bruit animal : un zombie était proche. Mais où ? Ses yeux azur se baissèrent sur la batte de base-ball posée à l'entrée. Il la prit en main sans un bruit, les dents serrées. Le cadavre vivant était dans sa cuisine. Putain mais comment il avait réussi à s'introduire dans leur appartement ? Soudain, un mouvement dans le couloir le fit sursauter, et il croisa les yeux noisette d'Antoine, qui avait pressenti la tension de son colocataire. En quelques gestes, Mathieu fit comprendre à son ami ce qu'il se tramait. Ils se dirigèrent silencieusement jusqu'à la cuisine. Le zombie y était debout, au milieu, il ne semblait pas bouger. Il grognait simplement, perdu. Il n'avait rien à faire ici. Heureusement il ne les voyait pas, dos à eux. Mathieu leva les bras, prêt à le frapper d'un coup décisif à la tête...

Soudainement, la vitre de la cuisine se brisa dans un grand fracas.

 **0\. FIN.**

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce prologue vous aura plu, je l'ai travaillé pendant longtemps. J'en profite d'ailleurs pour remercier ma chère Isagawa qui m'a aidé à peaufiner ce chapitre (le bus blindé et Neo-Lyon, always remember). J'espère que je vais me secouer les puces et que le chapitre 1 sortira bientôt. N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, j'essaierai d'y répondre sans vous spoiler x)

Bye !


End file.
